Dogfood For All
by OrlithNightfire
Summary: Well, a trip to a planet gets a bit hairy, in more ways than one. The Tardis Crew become dogs. even the TARDIS herslef is joining in. but what is the evil plot behind this? 9th DocRoseJack. dedicated to Ferntree
1. Chapter 1

KITG: ok I writing this because of Nintendogs. I started playing it and called my Dogs after each of the characters. And smeggy dared me to write this. So here it is. Also this id dedicated to Ferntree and the guys at Time&chips

Disclaimer: I do no own Doctor Who or any of its characters. The great chaps at the BBC own them. No Tardis's or Doctors got harmed in this fic, though they did get a tad furry. I cannot take responsibility for reading this fic, if it causes, Furriness, a wet black nose, barking, itching or any dog related acts. Sorry that's your problem. But here have a dog treat.

DOG FOOD FOR ALL 

The Doctor felt strange…very strange. He felt…. he didn't know what he felt. He tried to open one eye, and then blinked it shut quickly as the blue sun seared his retina.

Ok blue sun…. he tried to remember what had happened. Rose, Jack and himself had landed on…on where? Blue sun, blue sun he mumbled to himself. AH HA! Toemagoradogma. That was it, the Tardis had landed them here and they had gone out to take a look around. It had been a pleasant planet…. at first anyway. Rose had been ecstatic at the blue sun, commenting that it looked like his eyes. Jack had been his usual self and commented to trust her to link it to his eyes, or to him in general. Causing her to fake punch Jack on the shoulder. They had come upon a road, the bricks of a yellow hue. He smiled at the joke he had made about following the yellow brick road. Rose had rolled her eyes

"_Would that make you the wicked witch then?"_ he smiled again, only dimly realizing his mind wasn't working properly. Rose… the memories of Rose rebuilding his own. He smiled, and was a little afraid by this. How had he got so attached to a silly human ape?

"_Yeah, sort of. So if I'm the witch. What's Jack? My flying ape?"_ He had then turned to Jack, grabbed the man, spun him round and pushed him forward. _"Fly my pretty, fly!"_ he had done in a mock witch voice. Rose had dissolved to giggles, and Jack…

_"Ooook. What you two been eating? I am not a Flying ape. I'm more…Lion material"_

"_A cowardly lion?" _Rose had added between nearly rolling on the floor.

"_You are a flying ape, you're an ape. And you used to fly a ship. So see flying ape"_ He had crossed his arms looking smug. Rose had come up, still laughing putting her arm through the loop of his, hanging on for dear life.

"_Don't be so mean Doctor"_ They all had whipped round as a rustling came from the Orange bushes. Out came a really weird animal, furry, purple, eyes on furry purple storks.

"_What are those Doctor?"_ She had asked

"_This planets version of Dogs. Though the one behind that is from another planet. Shouldn't be here" _Then there had been another rustle, and out came a black Labrador. Bounding up to Rose it had wagged it's tail, barking. She had scratched its head. _"And neither is he?"_ he had frowned.

"_Maybe someone wanted to bring their pet" _but it hadn't been right.

"_Doubt it"_ then the dogs had suddenly put their head up, ears alert and with a whine. Ran.

"_Wonder what has spooked them"_ Jack had commented lightly, but he could tell he was on guard. Something was wrong here. They had all spun to the road as a Vehicle had roared down, skidding to a halt before them. The top had opened and out the side of the vehicle had come more Dogs, or their equivalent, all growling. Teeth beard. Wolves from earth, Grogs from Orlac 10. He looked to the open top as the figure emerged

_"What we have ere? Some non processed, soon change that" _before the Doctor or Jack could grab Rose they had leveled their gun and….

His eyes snapped open. Rose; they had shot her, then him, and then probably Jack. He remembered as his eyes had closed seeing a green shockwave blast out. And seeing Rose lying un-moving on the ground. Eyes closed.

"Rose?" he tried to call, not noticing the growl at the end "Rose?" nothing. He tried to sit up, but his legs and arms wouldn't do what he wanted them to do. He wasn't in pain. But his body didn't seem his own. He tried again and managed to be lying on his stomach. Before him was two animals. One was a blonde Wolf, which he thought was a little strange, and looking over he saw a German Shepard dog. Well that as strange as well, but he couldn't worry about that now.

"Rose!" the Blonde wolf started to stir.

"Doctor?" he whipped his head around looking for her, seemed to come from over were the wolf was.

"Rose. You ok?"

"I feel strange, what about you and Jack? Are you ok?"

"Feel a bit off, but think I'm fine, can't see jack. But not to worry. Where are you?"

"On the road" a growl at the end of her voice. He saw the wolf roll over and look at him. "See a strange black do though, and a German Shepard. The black one is cute, looks like a teddy bear in dog form"

He finally managed to get up on all fours, on looked down, and where he should see hands he saw paws.

"Blimey! Um Rose, don't panic"

"What do you mean don't pan…oh my god…I'm a dog"

"Wolf actually"

"Whatever! I'm a dog. Why am I dog? And why are you a strange dog bear with the Sonic screwdriver on a collar."

"Um, this was my peoples version of a pet dog" he looked up at her giggle "what?"

"Your so cute, can I keep you"

"Shut it. Jack! Jack wake up!" they saw the German Shepard's head whip up "Now don't panic"

"Cool!"

"Trust him" Jack looked at Rose.

"Wow Rose, Bitch takes on a whole new meaning huh?" Rose growled low bearing her teeth "then again…. maybe not"

"Focus you two." He looked to Rose, a collar round her neck, the Tardis key connected to it, then to Jack to see a collar with…a martini on it. He sighed. Typical for Jack.

"So what now Doc…geeze why everyone growling at me?" The Doctor hated being called "Doc" and had involuntarily growled.

"Lets get back to the Tardis" The Doctor started to walk off, strange on his all fours. He looked to the right as Rose came to walk beside him quite gracefully. This surprised him, he expected her to be tripping over her own paws. Much like Jack was doing now. They waited until he got the hang of it.

They walked back along the road until they got to the forest of Oranges and pink trees, the trunks a dark blue, so dark in contrast to the Blue sun, the sky was strange, it looked black, but everything was bright in the blue hue from the sun. Across its skies floated gold clouds. Sparkling in the sun, blue on gold framed by black.

Walking through the purple grass, the earth a pink color, in silence. The birds in the trees, every now a flash of silver as one of the many bird swooped past, called out as they passed. Their call was a howling whoop. Like a sucking of air through a broken whistle "whoopahh" The Doctor looked over to Rose, saw her tongue lick her jaws. She then looked to him.

"So what we going to do once we get to the Tardis?" Her voice still sweet, full of wit even with the deeper, growl like tone.

"Not sure, run a scan and see how this has come about would be the fist order of business"

"Um Doctor? How we going to open the Tardis like this, we can't reach the door"

"You know Jack, you could be a little more helpful, and never seen a dog open a door?"

"Not with a key into the hole that is over 1 meter off the ground no!" they were both snarling at each other now.

"Um guys…I don't think that's going to be a problem" The Doctor and Jack turned to look at what Rose was looking at. In the clearing where The Tardis had stood was now clear of the blue box, but there instead was a Dog much like the Doctor…and it was Dark Tardis Blue.

"Bugger!"

He walked through his city, Wolves and Grogs flanking him, the people bowed to him as he passed, he was their saviour. He wore finery that befitted his role, dazzerling jewels about his form. His taloned hands adorned with rings, shining in the sun. He had become this planets saviour to humans, Gothants, monatras, frankeltis, and numerous other races. When this place was colonized they had brought food like grain and animals to feed upon. 11 months ago a meteor had crashed into the seas, carrying with it a strange disease. It infected the plant organisms, like the grain. But not the animals. But when the animals ate the poisoned grain they died within hours, convulsing. In a matter of a day, all the edible animals had died. Now the numbers of carnivores were dying out. Due to their food source fading away. So what to do? Oh he had found of a way. Killing two birds with one stone. Kill the Prisoners, old, infirm and feed them to the living. But he knew they would not take to eating their own Kind. Eating intelligent beings. So he did something else, what if they weren't intelligent beings. Or didn't look like them anyway. The scientists came up for the Doganlik ray. They never could figure out why it turned them into Dogs, or pet creatures of that nature. But he was no scientist; he couldn't be bothered to figure it out. Besides, they never stayed that way for long. He walked past a shop; it's sign announcing the Dog meat had just been delivered…no…not long at all.

"Tardis?" Rose asked as they walked nearer, the blue dog looked up and wagged its tail as it saw Rose. Gold eyes looking at her as it walked over and nudged her under the neck in a kind of embrace for getting its name right. It gave a little bark that had a musical, timeless tone. Rose could see a collar on her neck too. A Gold disk with like a strip or ribbon like design on it, the ribbon curling into what looked to be an 8 then another was behind it outlining the first, then another. Looked to be 4 ribbons shadowing the first.

"Guess that's the Tardis then. But why?"

"Must have been that Green shockwave."

"Yeah got that, but why change the Tardis?"

"Must change all intelligent life into this…Yes Tardis…. Ok old Girl…. Oh you mean I got it right?" the Tardis had been nudging him while he was talking; now she barked and wagged her tail.

"So you got it right, hurray. But what we going to do?" Jack growled

"Well if someone shut up and let me think, then I might know" the Doctor Shout/growled back

"Sorry, oh great leader, I'll be quiet shall I?"

"Well shut up then pretty boy" they were looking at each other, hackles raised.

"Ok you two that's enough, it's not helping" Rose interjected. She was sat beside the Tardis watching the whole exchange. The Doctor turned and stopped off, well stomped as much as you could when you were a dog, to the edge of the clearing. He then sat on his haunches. You could almost feel the waves of anger radiating off him

"Good one Jack" Rose sighed

"Sorry Rose, guess I'm a little tetchy. I'm going to check near the road. Tell him I'm sorry"

"You tell him," she shot back

" I'm not quite sure how to act with him yet not when I piss him off anyway"

"Ok, this once, but he really is a teddy bear" Rose giggled as she turned to walk to the Doctor "now more than ever." Jack growl/laughed and walked to the road, the Tardis deciding to follow

Rose padded over to the Doctor. He didn't even look to her. Yep major bad mood.

"Doctor?"

"Go Play with your new Pretty boy Rose"

"Oi, don't bite my head off…literally." She nudged him in the neck. And he took a deep calming breath; she always managed to calm him with her touch.

"Sorry" he turned, placing his head and neck over hers in a dog hug, rubbing against each other.

"It's alright. I know your just peeved cause you're a cute little Doggy. And that's domestic" she wheedled, making him laugh.

"This reminds me of the scene out of "The Lion King" very domestic. And cute" she scoffed at him and pushed him over "Oi, alien Dog abuse"

"Doctor! Rose!" they turned, the Doctor looking up from the floor as Jack and the Tardis ran over "sorry, was I interrupting something," he gave a sly smile, tongue hanging out. It reminded Rose of the Wolf out of the old Loony Tunes cartoons.

"Jack…" Rose warned

"Oh right,"

"We haven't got time for this. The meat collectors are coming" they all turned to the black Labrador.

"Who are you?"

"Steven, but we have to run" Steven took off at full speed, just as a large vehicle broke through the woods. It was quiet, hovering above the ground. Nothing could disguise their hostile intent. The guns shining in the sun as the nets swayed in the breeze and the crafts movement. All three set off at a run, following Steve as the craft began pursuit. The shots impacted the ground, sending up a spray of pink earth. The Birds gave startled cries. Sheets of silver as they took wing.

They burst out of the woods into the blazing purple and blue sunset. And stopped dead at the cliff before them. Steven was muttering, near hysterical as their escape was cut of, the nets stretching out.

"No, no, no, no"

"Here meat, meat, meat" the man on the vehicle taunted as his fellows brought out guns like his own. Five men in total. The all shot at the same time. Rope shooting out to wrap round their four paws. Hog-tying them. Steve was begging, pleading.

"Let mo go, please. I don't want to die"

"Tough mutt"

"Die?" Rose asked making the men turn to her

"Well. We all need meat. But you're a pretty one. Think Lord Dormas will want you" the Largest walked up and picked her up by the ropes with no effort. She dangled there, blonde tail pointing to the floor. He grabbed her face, tuning her to look at him. She heard both the Doctor and Jack growl. "Yes, he'll like you"

"Get off creep" she snapped biting; now with sharp teeth easily parting flesh. The man swore and on reflex threw her…. Right over the cliff. As she fell she heard both Jack and the Doctor call her name.

In the town, the people looked to the east, hearing two howls.  
"Hum, dogs again. Hope they catch them soon. More meat. What you think Molly?"  
"Yeah, but they seem sad, in pain. Shame. But yeah more meat"

KITG: whoo. Here you go. What you think? Now writing chapter two. Why is it my fics seem to take a life of their own. This was supposed to be a one shot, no plot, stupid fic. But my damn muse put a plot in my brain! (Goes off to play with her Doctor Nintendog.) "Aww he's so cute!"

Doctor: Shut it!


	2. Chapter 2

She fell down the cliff face, yelping in pain as she hit the rough pink rock. Her view twirled over and over as re rolled; finally it ended with a splash of cold water. She beat with her paws to break the surface for a moment, but was then dragged down again by the undercurrents. When she broke surface again she had been washed down to the beach, she dragged herself from the water, collapsing on the pink and Magenta sands. She coughed, expelling the green water from her lungs then looked up at her surroundings. She could see the cliff from which she had fallen, and shivered inwardly at the size of it. She had fallen a long way. She groaned as she got to her paws, she could feel quite a few cuts, and loads of bruises, she would definitely need a long hot bath after this. She could hear the hover vehicles driving off and sighed, that would mean she would have to go hunting for the Doctor.

She walked to the into the forest, taking slow steps as her aching body protested. The birds had settled into the usual calling, the cacophony of "WhoooPa!" almost deafening her. She stilled as a rustling came from the bushes before her, she tensed, ready to fight…and was tackled by a blue blur.

"Tardis?" she got up from the floor to see the TARDIS wagging her tail, tongue lolling. "Send you to find me did he?" the TARDIS nodded at her. She sat down, the TARDIS came to sit beside her, and she could see the old girl was checking her out, seeing the extent of her injuries. Rose looked down seeing blood running down from her right paw to pool in the pink earth. She knew he shoulder hurt, which probably meant she had a cut on there.

"Come on old girl, lets get them out of trouble…. again" she began walking, the TARDIS by her side, the forest was dense, almost like a jungle. She looked back as the Sun began t set, seeing a blue moon rise. She smiled as the Song "Blue moon" popped into her head. Suddenly she became aware of talking. In the moonlight she could see a cave, outside which sat some animals. Rose assumed they were more people turned into dogs. They all looked upon hearing Rose and the TARDIS. The 6 of them came forward growling. Rose was about to respond in kind, but the TARDIS beat her to it. She transformed from the lovable bear dog, to a demonic monster with a ludicrous amount of teeth. Everyone…including Rose shrank back.

"Um…Calm down Tardis" and just like that, the TARDIS changed back to the lovable Dog/bear, tail wagging.

"Who are you?" asked a purple, eye-stalked slug.

"My name is Rose, this Is Tardis. Who are you?"

"I'm Grack," replied the purple slug

"I'm Rachel, and this is my daughter Ruth" these were 2 black Labradors

"Athrapromorficgorantic, but you all seem to call me Ant for short" Rose could see why…he was an ant.

"My names Vkol" this one looked like a green cat, but he was the size of an St Bernard

"And I'm Torath" this one looked like a sheep, but with teeth..and was silver.

"Your hurt, you poor thing. Just got escaped by the skin of your teeth by the looks of it." Rachel came up, her daughter Ruth sticking close.

"Be careful, how do we know she is not working for them. With that beast with her" Torath practically baaaed at them.

"Oh be quiet you fool. Come sit with us my dear" Rose limped over to the group and gingerly sat down.

"What's going one here? I mean what's with turning us all to pets?"

"It's for our meat"

"What!"

"We get processed to feed the upper-class."

"That's gross! How can they do that? Why doesn't anyone do anything?" Rose gasped in horror. It was cannibalism plain and simple.

"They don't do anything because they don't know" Rachel replied, looking sad and resigned.

"Why?"

"What you stupid? They can't understand us, we bark, baaa and sneeze" Grack said with a sneer, the TARDIS growled at him.

"No Tardis," Rose said with a sigh, she was tired, afraid and most importantly, she was missing the Doctor. She turned back to Grack. "What do you mean they can't understand us? were talking"

"We don't speak galactic English, we might be in this form but to everyone else we are just, for a better word, Dogs." Grack walked to the edge of the small clearing that the cave was in. Rose sighed heavily. The pain in her shoulder a draining throb, but then shock realisation dawned on her.

"Oh my god…..that means The Doctor and Jack… I have to help them" she got to her paws but and made her stop.

"You can't little one, you'll be caught just like them"

"I don't care, I won't leave him.. I mean….them. They're my friends. We can't keep letting them do this. When will you try to make it stop? After they here, trying to take her" Rose's snout towards Ruth. "Because by then it would be too late" Ant looked to Rose, seeing something in her he had not seen in a long time….Hope.

"I'm in"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They had been put in a large what could only be called a dog pound, Jack stayed near to the Doctor as they sat in one of the wire cells. All round they could hear crying, pleading to be let go, to be given the time to live. Jack looked on concerned, the Doctor, who normally looked at everything, not missing any aspect of the situation they were in. he just looked ahead. Blue eyes now shadowed, drawing in the light, light the beast of the universe. Like a black hole.

"Humm, this is a strange one. Never seen this breed. What are you?" Jack looked to the alien that now talked to the Doctor. Jack realised it was the man they had seen when they had arrived; it was him that turned them into this.

"It's your fault!" Jack growled

"What is? That you're like this? Yes. Shame about the other one you was with. Would have made a nice pet. Though perhaps it might be better, she wasn't worth much"

"Shut up!" Jack looked back, and yelped

"Geeze Doctor!" The Doctor had become like the TARDIS, just a demonic dog, it looked like something that had come from the deepest pits of hell. Jack shrank back as the Doctor walked forward, no emotions flashing across his Black hole eyes.

"You didn't know her, so don't you dare say anything about her."

"Aww, were you quiet attached to her. Poor little Doggie. No matter, start up for the next consignment" With that he walked from the room. Jack and the Doctor looked over as screams came from the large machine that dominated the room. They watched as containers tipped dogs….no people into the machine. All that came out was meat.

The Cage shook as theirs was lifted; they rolled as it was tipped up, bodies slamming into another. The Jack met concrete. By some fluke he had landed beside the machine.

"Jack stop the machine!" Jack ran up over to the control panel, loads of wires out of the console. He stood there, not sure which wire to pull out.

"Bite the red one!"

"I can't!"

"Why?" the Doctor shouted back, he was getting close to the blades.

"I'm a dog!"

"And!"

"I'M COLOR BLIND!"

"Ah" The Doctor seemed stumped for a moment, Jack was sure he could hear he saying about "stupid colour blind ape dogs" but he decided to ignore him. And just pulled a random wire. The machine coughed and died. The Doctor with several others got out and stood before Jack

"Time to save the world Doc?"

"Time to destroy it" The Doctor walked past Jack, the demonic side of him crackling across the dark fur.

"Doc?" but the Doctor just kept walking away. Behind them the others now free started attacking the guards, others running from the factory. Jack trailed the Doctor, wishing Rose was here, and she would know how far the Doctor would go. But then Jack realised that the destructive storm that had taken hold of the Doctor was because of Rose. Jack's heart sank as the same destructive force took hold of him. There wasn't much chance she had survived the fall. And Jack realised that this was no act. The Doctor would turn this world to ash…..and he wasn't so sure he wanted to stop him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rose made her way through the darkened streets, behind her they all followed, even the child. They had talked and decided that enough was enough. They could see the Factory when alarms began to blare. Spilling out from the factory came hundreds of creatures, shouts of "we're free" ringing through the night. They ran into the main rooms. She was on the higher walkway; below she could see the Doctor and Jack. And in the centre of the room was a pulsating light.

"What's that?" Grack came up beside her.

"That is the device that changed us, but it looks wrong. It shouldn't be red. Set like that…..it could destroy this whole area." They looked down seeing the man from before. Jack was pining him down to the floor

" You'll kill us all, I only wanted to feed my people"

"By feeding them to each other. Don't think so mate," The Doctor snarled. He walked towards the device.

"What you doing it for? That girl, that puny thing that my men threw over the cliff. Well I'll find you a new one, one that's even prettier."

"Shut up, You'll never find one like her, so don't you even mention her. She kept the darkness away from me. And you……you've let it loose" he turned to the device the other pleading with him not to activate it. Rose stood in horror, he would do this for her? No!

"Doctor No!" The Doctor and Jack turned to her, both faces showing happiness; well it looked like it from their eyes anyway.

That was the distraction Dormas needed. He kicked Jack off, and pressed a button on his belt, doors slid open and out poured the Wolves and the dogs from Orlac 10. Dormas got up, brushing himself off, as if he didn't have a care. And pulled out a gun, pointing it at the Doctor he smiled.

"Bad dog"

The Doctor stood for a moment in time, it couldn't end like this. Shot, while looking like a dog. What a stupid way for a timelord to die. That was his thought in that moment. Stupid last thought….now that he thought about it. Then time moved again, he saw a blur. He knew it was Rose, blonde fur matted with blood and dirt. She clamped down on Dormas's arm. The gunshot going wide. Then the guard dogs moved and he was fighting, biting. He saw others coming, fighting with them. A black Labrador came beside him,

"Your Rose's friend" it wasn't a question it was a statement. "She's special, and worries a lot about you."

"I worry about her too" the others had begun to win; the guard dogs being chased off. All stopped when the shot rang out, followed by a yelp. Jack moved in an instant, biting Dormas's hand deeply, he howled in pain, the gun skittering across the floor. The others came, pinning him down. The Doctor walked slowly to the blonde fur mound on the floor.

"Rose…..Rose?" he came closer, nudging her. A small gasp of pain left her as she opened her eyes

"Doctor…Don't…Don't destroy it….it's not you….not for me…not worth it" her eyes closed and she stilled. The Doctor stood frozen; he looked at her, blood matting her fur more as the wound bled. The he turned, his form changing with the anger inside of him. He became the demonic dog, row upon row of teeth as his eye swirled with dark anger. He advanced on the now cowering form of Dormas, he pinned the man to the floor, eyes boring into his.

"Please don't..please"

"Un-do what you have done. Put us all right" the Doctor snarled. Domas nodded quickly and with the Doctor close, activated the machine. Instead of the green glow, there came blue. The Doctor closed his eyes and when he opened them he saw people standing before him.

"We're us, we're back to normal" they began to cheer as they danced. The Doctor turned from the scene and walked over to where Jack was crouched beside Rose, the Doctor gently picked up her still form and walked from the scene. The TARDIS stood awaiting him.

"What about him Doc?"

"They can clear it up themselves. I have other things on my mind" he carried her to the med bay and lay her softly on the bed. Jack looked at how he cared for her, and knew he would have destroyed that planet to make them pay. If Rose hadn't stopped him then who knows how far the storm would have reached. He left them too it walking to his room…he suddenly realised he was scratching his ear like a dog.

"Oh great"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He healed her wounds, taking the bullet from her flesh. He felt the TARDIS wrapping her mind in warmth keeping her from slipping into the coma her injuries had threatened. He stroked the hair from her face as he sat and watched her, felling sleep tug at his soul. He didn't even feel himself lie down beside her, or feel his arms encompass her as she cuddled to his chest. All he knew was the presence of Rose, and the very smug presence of the TARDIS.

When she awoke she felt safe and warm, the hum of the TARDIS surrounding her in its presence.

"'Ello Tardis" she mumbled into the warm jumper…..warm jumper? Hang on. She opened her eyes to see the blue jumper, she angled her head up to see the serene form of the Doctor, his face slack in peaceful slumber.

"Silly git"

"Who's a silly git?" came his mumbled response

"You are you fake-sleeping-alien-timelord-thing" he cracked open one eye at her making her giggle.

"Fake-sleeping-alien-timelord-thing?"

"Well you are. Come on I need a cup of tea" Rose extracted herself from his embrace heading for the door; she paused at the threshold giving him a cheeky grin.

"What?"

"You really were a cute dog" with that Rose ran laughing from the room the Doctor chasing her, wiping from the Doctor's mind the darkness he nearly came to do again. But this time it was not to save the universe, it was to avenge her…. and to be honest………it scared her more than anything.

"I'VE GOT FLEAS!" Jack shouted down the TARDIS hallways.

THE END

KITG: there you go, that's the end to my silly ditty, strange what my mind gets up to when I'm ill….oh well. Hope it made you laugh.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Glad it was something strange to make you laugh. See Evee and Fern pop in as well as others. So thanks fo reading me silly little fic


End file.
